Oneshots: Drarry
by Harrygayforslytherins
Summary: Basically a bunch of Drarry One-shots from prompts. If anyone wants to ask for a specific one-shot just ask. Fluff or Smut.. depending on my mood ;)


**Drarry One-shots:****I'm going to basically doing a bunch of One-shots. Some will be fluffy and other... not ;)****Plot Summary: The first time Draco goes out to a Muggle supermarket with Harry.****Warnings: Fluff and nothing else really****M/M slash relationship, chocolate addicts and muggle shopping****hope you guys like oit.****Enjoy.**

"Draco. Come on let's go shopping we're out of groceries." Harry shouted up the stairs trying to get his blond-haired husbands' attention.

"Boo I don't wanna come. I haven't had to yet and I'm not going to some muggle store." Draco sneered distastefully as he floated down the stairs.

"Come on Dray. It'll be like an hour tops." Harry pleaded.

"Nope. I am not going." Draco smirked and turned to leave.

"I'll bow and call you a god." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Really? You'll bow at my feet and admit I'm a god?" Draco looked slightly bemused.

"Yes come on please I just want you to come." Harry whined.

"Fine since it seems to mean so much to you, I'll come."

Harry stood by the door waiting for at least 2 hours for Draco to get ready. He had expected to just leave straight away after that conversation, but it appeared, he had been wrong. Draco finally came down; in the EXACT SAME outfit as before.

"Draco what were you doing for two hours! You didn't even get changed." Harry complained.

"I read a book." Draco answered simply before walking out of the door and cocking his head towards Harry, "Well. Aren't you coming?"

Harry blinked out of his stupor at Draco's behaviour and rushed to the door, opening it for Draco before following him through.

As they arrived at the store Draco moved to open the doors, but they opened before he could do it, causing him to jump a little and look at Harry in accusation.

Harry laughed at Draco's indignant expression before walking inside.

"Harry, I thought we were going to a muggle shop. Not that I'm complaining I'd much rather stay in the wizarding world. We are of course the superior being." Draco sniffed, turning his nose upwards.

"Draco this is a muggle store." Harry answered, amused at his husbands disbelieving look.

"Har har, you're so funny now why are you insisting this is a muggle establishment. The doors opened without assistance so it's clearly, magical."

"Nope. It's all done electronically. Muggles are much smarter than wizards give them credit for. They have this thing called an iPhone that can send messages and calls in a second, no need to waste time on owls." Harry replied.

"Electro- what and this 'iPhone' sounds utterly fake honestly Harry." Draco shook his head, but Harry could see the gears turning within.

"Ok fine, you know what. We'll talk about it at home. For now, let's shop!" Harry answered, bouncing with excitement at the idea of all the chocolates and sweets waiting for him.

Draco followed Harry cautiously into the store, edging forward as if facing a Hungarian Horntail. His eyes widened as he took in the multitude of bright colours and lights all around.

Harry rushed off to the chocolate section immediately, leaving Draco to follow swiftly, unwilling to be alone in this new area.

"Harry, where are you go-" Draco suddenly caught sight of the isle teeming with chocolate and sweets.

"Do you want to get something Dray?" Harry enquired as he shoved dozens of chocolates and sweets, wrapped in brightly colour plastic with weird unmoving images on them, into a basket.

"Um sure... what's good?" Draco asked, not having any idea what to get (and slightly intimidated by the pure number of colours and choice – not that he would ever admit it).

"Literally everything," Harry gestured with his hands full of as much as he could hold.

"How come I haven't seen any of this stuff around the house before? With the amount your buying there's no way I wouldn't know about it." Draco looked at Harry questioningly.

"Well… urm about that." Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before offering a grin.

I have a secret enlarged - till it's the size of a broom closet - bag filled with sweets and chocolates" Harry mumbled under his breath, praying that Draco didn't understand what he said.

"Harry. That better not be what I thought I heard." Draco answered calmly looking all the deadlier for it.

"Um it's just... I didn't really want to share it and I though you wouldn't know so..." Harry answered, hoping that Draco would just leave it now.

"Harry James Potter. You better not have hidden chocolate from me for our entire relationship."

Harry winced growing more afraid every second. It was no secret that Draco loved chocolate with all his heart, it had been how they had gotten together (but that's another story). He cursed himself for not thinking beforehand that Draco would find out about his secret stash, but it was too late now.

"I'm. sorry?" Harry answered meekly.

"Right well we have to make up for that now. Your bank account is going to wish you had told me earlier." Draco smirked and grabbed the basket from Harry's hand before flouncing off to the crisp section.

Harry followed eager to try to redeem himself. He knew it was a very bad thing to be on the bad side of Draco as Ron had found out. Ron had been insulting Draco when he found out about Harry's and his relationship, so Draco had retaliated in a creative way. He told Hermione that Ron had been the one to shred her copy of Hogwarts: A History of Magic and Ron had been given an extremely long lecture.

Draco also decided to send a picture of Ron drawing an insulting image of Snape to both his godfather - the greasy dungeon bat himself - and Molly. Suffice to say Draco received two months' worth of detention and a Howler from his mother on properly respecting his teachers.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts as Draco dumped two shopping baskets on him, both filled to the brim with every single type of crisp and/or popcorn available (even chilli popcorn!). Draco then proceeded to run off to grab another basket for pure sweets.

"Draco. Are you sure we need all this? It just seems a bit excessive." Harry asked, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of junk food being dumped on him.

Draco spun around suddenly a look of pure sweetness on his face. "Do you really want to deprive me of chocolate again when I do know where Molly Weasley lives and you know I haven't heard from her in a while. I might just write her a letter."

At that, Harry paled significantly before quickly assuring Draco that he should get as much as he wanted and more after that. They stayed in the store for another three hours, each time they filled a shopping basket, leaving it with the cashier to return to as they soon exceeded as many as could be humanly carried.

Just as Harry was about to faint from pure exhaustion, Draco finally decided he was finished. They went to the cashier to pay finally, who gave them an odd look at the amount of pure trash food in the baskets.

With a grand total of twelve baskets adding up to £600! All Harry could think was they should be getting some sort of discount after spending that much money. They packed it all away in plastic bags, taking trips out of the shop, one at a time, to go into an alley, shrink the bags then apparate home before returning for another load.

They called Winky to put it all away before retiring to their bedroom to collapse on the beds from utter fatigue. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and let out a sigh.

As he watched Draco close his eyes, let out an almost inaudible sigh and snuggled closer to him, he thought that it was worth it. Draco was the most important thing to him and always would be.

Who knows, maybe one day they would have a child to share their little slice of happiness. He just knew that if they did have a child it would be the most, treasured, spoilt and loved being in the world. For now, though, this was perfect.

**Hope you guys liked it and if you want any particular One-shots just message me or leave a review.**


End file.
